Make That 58
by dakinevamp
Summary: When Bella finds out about a dirty secret involving the dining room table she tries to convince Edward to come out of his shell. FRESH LEMONADE.
1. Chapter 1

Make That 58

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

_*************************************************************************************_

I sat at the dining room table in the Cullen house thinking.

_Something I had endless time to do these days._

I was practicing my human day-dream look. As I let my mind slowly wander my eyes rested on a bowl of fruit set in the middle of the giant table. I smirked.

_Fake of course._

Infact, I noted, so was the point of this whole dining room arrangment. Us all being vampires there was no need to eat. Unless Esme was going to throw down a large grizzly and tell us to tuck in our napkins this table was just for show. Occassionally it was used for family meetings, which weren't often.

I frowned.

_Why DID Esme keep this table here?_

Couldn't we meet in other places that didn't need a whole room dedicated to it? Why am I the only one to have noticed this? Me being only a newborn and the memories of eating still fresh, the idea of having a dining room table wasn't all that strange. So I shouldn't have been the first to take notice.

_Why hasn't anyone said anything?_

Surely someone as old a Carlisle or Edward would mentioned the irony in it. Them having no need to eat for centuries. An indulgence perhaps? For Esme?

I stared at the wood grain of the table with my new vampire sight, _still awesome_, memorizing the colors and patterns of the shiny expensive wood. Puzzeled, I ran my fingers along the glossy table and bent over to look underneath observing the table more closely.

_Maybe the year it was made had a special meaning for Carlisle or Esme._

I gasped. There underneath the table all along the egde were finger marks and nail scratches. I stared in amazement.

_Wow, apparently these family meeting got pretty heated. Enough that people grip the table in barely concealed fury._

I continued to stare at the marks my frown reappearing slowly. These marks loooked wrong for some reason. I sat there concentrating on the obviously female nail cresents and scratches and the obviously male finger outlines and knuckle imprints. Thanks to my new vampire mind it clicked in 2 seconds flat.

_Still kinda slow for a newborn I think..._

The marks were backwards! I felt smug for having solved it and continued to look at the marks.

They were positioned to look as if the person who made them had been perched on top of the table and had been gripping it tightly. Again my mouth fell open in a gasp.

_Now I knew why no one had mentioned getting rid of the table before! It wsa being used in WAY MORE entertaining things than just family meetings_!

I peered closely at the marks REALLY studying them this time. Finally i was able to distinguish Alice's dainty fingernails cresents, Rose's long femine scratches, Emmett's obvious large knuckle imprints to Jasper's more slender finger outlines_. _

_And was that...was that a chip of the red nailpolish I let Esme borrow a week ago emmbedded into a deep gouge in the table?!?!_

OK now I was just imagining things! Carlisle and Esme would never be so risky and wild as to do that sort of thing in such a public place, where the chances of someone walking in were so high...I felt a warmth spreading in my lower abdomen. Something so risky would surely be a major turn on to both partners. I shook my head.

Doing a quick count of all the marks I counted up 57.

_57 signs of 100% pure vampire lust._

I shivered.

Of course none of them were mine and Edward's. He would never suggest such a thing out loud. He was the perfect gentlemen when it came to all things pyhsical. Our love life, although very satisfying, was VERY proper. Everything was done in the descreetness of night.

_Although what good that did when everyone was up anyway._

Even if we accidentally broke or ripped something it was profusely apologized for and then quietly replaced. I was always quick to blame my newborn strength so he wouldn't be embarrassed. But lately i've been wondering what that unapologetic, ruff-and-tumble, animal like side of Edawrd would be like in bed.

_I bet it would be so DAMN HOT_.

I've heard what Emmett and Rosalie have done before, and now according to the table even Alice and Jasper and maybe even Carlisle and Esme but, what if it was me and Edward? I shook my head again. I was being silly. Edward would never agree. But still, I glanced at the table again and sighed.

Hearing someone approach form down the hall I sat up and adjusted myself back into my day-dream like state.

_I loved my new vampire hearing, it was so hard to be snuck up on now._

I smiled listening to the sound of a cartwheel being executed. Alice. I looked up at her smiling face when she walked in and opened my mouth to say hello but her song like voice beat me to it.

"Don't worry I've already got everything planned out. You just have to be responsible for Edward coming out of his shell. But i'm positive you can do it."

She beamed at me.

I glanced at the table she was openly staring at and blinked, not understanding. Finally it clicked again after 2 seconds,_ man i'm slow today,_ if I could've still blushed I would have.

_Of course Alice would've seen my decision before I had even made it. Duh._

Instead I just closed my eyes and took a unnecessary breath and nodded.

"Thanks Alice." I mumbled pathetically, my eyes still closed.

"No problem. It's what I do. ANYTHING to help spice up your love life and don't worry this is going to be fun. NOW UP! We have so much to do befor emy darling brother gets home."

I had no idea what i'd gotten myself into.

********************************************************************************

_A/N: haha! this is fun. PLEASE RXR!_


	2. Chapter 2

Make That 58

(Chapter 2)

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! You rock my world. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um. Just love um._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Alice was talking in rapid succession.

"Ok, now sit here and when he gets home I'll be thinking about you being in the dining room and how you want him for some reason then he'll go find you and you can work your magic. I mean you look great! Blue really does look lovely with your brown hair. Edward was right about that. And that dress fits you perfectly, I knew it would when I picked it out. I mean it did help that that I saw you wearing it in my vision but still-"

"Alice," I interrupted, embarrassed "you're babbling."

_I didn't want to think about Alice seeing me and Edward doing unspeakables in general, let alone seeing them before they even HAPPEN._

"Oh. Sorry. Well, Edward will be walking through that door in exactly 97 seconds so I'll leave you to it. Good luck!" and with that she was gone. Upstairs probably.

Sure enough less than 15 seconds later I heard loud rock music blaring from her and Jasper's room.

_That was nice of her, not that it will help, but still it was nice of her to think of our awkwardness._

As soon as she had left though, I wish she hadn't. I was really nervous about all of this and her never ending talk had kept me out of my own head. Right now I was freaking out and having a panic attack in my mind. I started hyperventilating.

_What if he doesn't want to? What if the idea of this freaks him out? What if he thinks I'm a slut for suggesting it? _

"Bella?"

_RUN ESCAPE FLEE!!! Will he be fast enough to catch me? He may be the fastest but I am a newborn. Maybe if I trip him first for a head run? Would he be mad? Oh, I don't care all I know is that I have to get OUT OF HERE! _

I spun around ready to sprint through the door when I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. Standing in the doorway in all his glory. Looking as if he should be standing on top of Mount Olympus in a toga, lightning bolts, cherubs and all. But maybe without the toga. I mean what's the point of the perfection if it's hidden?

_Focus you stupid newborn! you are losing your chance for escape! _

I blinked.

"Are you alright love? Alice was saying you wanted to know something?"

_I did? Oh right. I'm supposed to be leading up to seducing. THINK BELLA THINK! _

"Ummm, do you…er….know what kind of fruit this is?" I reached behind me to the fruit bowl. Grabbing a fruit without looking I held it up, desperate for a stall.

"A pear?" he looked at me.

_Brilliant Isabella. Just brilliant._ _Could you be anymore of a stupid cow? You should be so lucky if he still wants to be in the same room as you after that._

"Are you sure you're alright love?" Edward walked over to me and put his arms around my waist kissing me slowly.

_Mmmm, yummy. WAIT NO! You are supposed to be the one seducing HIM! Not the other way around. SEDUCE! SEDUCE!!!_

"I'm fine. Um, what do you think of the new dress Alice bought me?" I couldn't hide he slight grimace.

_I hated being bought things._

Edward grinned, seeing my expression. "You look beautiful. You always do. But I DO love blue on you more than other colors."

_Oh, God. I've just cum. Ok, here goes nothing._

"You really like it on me? Well how about off of me?" I smiled seductively. Or what I thought was seductively.

_Did he just gulp? TOUCHDOWN BELLA!_

"Absolutely. How about we go back to the cottage, Nessie is with Jacob today, and I'll help you out of it?" He grinned at me and I melted.

_I'll follow you anywhere-Wait no! You're on a mission woman. Now get to doing the dirty!_

"How about right here? I don't think I can wait for you. I want you now?" the ending came out as a question and I mentally slapped myself.

"I don't know Bella, someone could hear…" he sounded doubtful.

"Oh come on. Don't you ever think about what it would be like to walk on the wild side? Get a little dirty?"

My persuasion sounded like begging in my ears and I fought another grimace.

"I guess. But…." his eyes shifted to the ceiling where we could still hear the angry rock music blaring from upstairs.

"Please. For me?" I traced my finger down his chest lingering on the waist of his pants.

_That did it. Nice one Swan._

With a groan he slammed his mouth onto mine with brute force. He viciously ravaged my mouth all the while grinding his very OBVIOUS arousal against my hips. I whimpered with want grinding back desperately. "Edward….." I moaned his name, not caring who heard. He only replied with a feral growl. Grabbing my breasts through my dress, he squeezed roughly making me throw my head back in ecstasy. I wasn't wearing a bra.

_Thank you Alice._

Running his hands down my back he kissed and bit my neck. I gasped with pleasure. Grabbing my rear he smacked it harshly and then pushed my hips against his showing me how much he DID want me. Right here. Right now. I simply purred in return. Reaching a hand up my skirt he pushed aside my panties and stuck two fingers into my hot center. I muffled a scream into his shoulder and tangled my hands into his beautiful bronze locks.

"So wet…"he growled in my ear, nipping at my lobe.

"Edward please, I can't wait anymore. I have to have you in me. NOW." I begged.

He hooked his fingers into my panties and pulled them down, letting them drop to my feet. I quickly stepped out of them and found his lips again. My tongue quickly submitted to his obvious dominance. I bit and sucked on his bottom lip letting a moan escape my lips. But instead of entering me like I wanted, he reached down and grabbed my discarded underwear placing them in his pocket. I stared at him. He just looked up at me with pitch black eyes and grunted one word.

"Mine."

I grinned at him devilishly and grabbed his erection through his pants.

"Mine."

He leaned forward and groaned loudly into my chest. Then abruptly he turned me around and flipped my dress up. I gripped onto the table as I heard him unzip his pants. I felt his throbbing member press onto my thigh and he leaned over me to whisper in my ear.

"You want dirty? I'll give you dirty."

"Do it Edward. Please."

Grabbing onto my hips he sheathed himself into me with a moan and began pumping. My sighs of pleasure quickly began turning into moans of euphoria as his thrusts became more hard and urgent.

"Oh God yes. More. Please. More!" My grip on the table tightened.

"Jesus Bella. You're so tight. You feel so good."

_Edward never talked like this. I was loving every minute._

A guttural yell escape his lips as I ground my ass and hips into him and met his thrusts. Gasps and whispers of his name flowed past my lips incoherently as I felt myself nearing to a closure.

"Edward I'm almost there. Harder! Faster."

_I never talked like this either._

Edward started pumping into me at a speed a normal human male wouldn't have been able to achieve. I cried out as I felt myself quivering with my climax. My walls clenched around him as he poured himself into me, climaxing himself with a few more thrusts he groaned my name.

"BELLLLLLAAA…"

Finally, we calmed down enough for him to lean over me again, place a kiss behind my ear and pinch my rear affectionately. I purred, sated.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome love. I highly enjoyed it."

"Me too."

Pulling out of me, he flipped my dress down then turned me around and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on before someone comes in to investigate the noise and damage."

"But we didn't break anything." I protested.

Grinning, Edward picked up the bowl of fake fruit off the table and dropped it on the floor. The bowl shattered sending apples, pears, oranges and bananas soaring across the polished wooden boards.

"There. And I'm not apologizing for it either. That fruit was ridiculous, just like this table. Although I would never suggest getting rid of it now. Not anymore. It is way too much fun and far too useful. Come to think of it so is my piano, the stair case, the T.V room chairs, my Volvo…Now come on."

As Edward pulled me towards the door leading to the main hall and inevitably, our cottage, I paused.

"Wait-"

"What is it love?"

"I just need to do something first."

"What's that?" he looked curious.

"Oh, I think I'm craving a pear. You know me." I winked. "Go ahead I'll catch up."

Edward, puzzled, nodded and stroked my cheek lovingly then left. I slowly walked back to the table and, sinking to one knee, looked under the ancient table for the last time. Sure enough, right where me and Edward's scene had just taken place were the outlines of my fingers.

With a satisfied sigh I stood up and went in search of my new animal of a husband for round two.

_Mission accomplished. Make that 58._

_******************************************************************************************************_

_A/N: YAY! That was so much fun to write. PLEASE RXR!_


End file.
